A Forbidden Fruit Never Tasted so Sweet
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: Mathieu was having nice day today. His bear remembered who he was for about five minutes, big accomplishment seeing as how he never remembered him. Cuba didn't try and kill him. Russia was busy doing gawd knows what with gawd knows who and Mathieu...


Mathieu was having nice day today. His bear remembered who he was for about five minutes, big accomplishment seeing as how he never remembered him. Cuba didn't try and kill him. Russia was busy doing gawd knows what with gawd knows who and Mathieu really wasn't about to question it. His papa had called and told him about something that wasn't sexual in the least, well, Mathieu hoped it wasn't sexual. England gave him an embroidered handkerchief, with his name this time. And he finally received that new toy in the mail. He was having a nice day.

"Matty! I have to talk to you!" Yes, Mathieu _was _having a nice day.

"What is it, Alfred?" Well, at least his brother remembered him so he supposed him complaining about absolutely nothing again wasn't going to be too much of a problem.

"I was talking to Russia-"

"Hold on! _You _were talking to _Russia_?" Mathieu interrupted with a skeptical question. There was absolutely no way his brother was talking to Russia. He hated the man and made it a very good point for Mathieu to hate him too, though, Mathieu really didn't hate the man. He just had problems when he was sat on.

"Yeah, so anyway, I was talking to Russia and he told me something..." Alfred trailed off looking at the ground like he didn't was to see the other blonde right then.

"What did he tell you?" Probably nothing that Mathieu would find interesting. He would zone out, but Alfred often changed subjects and asked questions with more than a yes or no answer.

"Well, it was about you..." That piqued Mathieu's interest.

"Oh yes?" Now what could Russia possibly know about him?

"Y-yeah... B-but I told him he was crazy!" Mathieu gave him a look that told Alfred that he was the one that was crazy instead of the Russian, though, the Russian man was probably crazy too.

"Alfred, what exactly did Russia tell you?" He looked his brother in the eyes and gave him a look that spelled death if he didn't tell him immediately.

"H-he told me *mumbles." Mathieu strained his ears to catch what his brother was saying to no avail.

"Alfred! Speak up. For the gods' sake, I can't hear you!"

"Hetoldmeyouweregayforme!" Mathieu stood for a minute trying to figure out what his brother had said. He would have figured it out sooner, but he was quite sure he had heard him wrong.

"Pardon? Could you say that slower? I think I heard it wrong." Surely he had heard it wrong. It sounded like he said that Russia said that he was gay for his brother.

"He told me you were gay for me..." The blush told Mathieu that he had heard Alfred right.

"W-what? You didn't believe him, did you?" Mathieu looking incredulously at his brother when he didn't respond.

"YOU DID?"

"W-well, how should I know?" Mathieu couldn't believe his ears. His brother was really suggesting that he believed that he had the hots for him.

"We're brothers! That's wrong!" Mathieu stopped his soon to be rant when he saw his brother's pouting face that was on the verge of crying.

"A-Alfred? Are you alright?" He stepped closer to his brother to look him in the eyes.

"W-what's so wrong w-with us being together?" Mathieu placed his hand onto his brother's cheek.

"Alfred, you know we shouldn't. W-we're brothers. Think of how people would view us." It was at that moment that Alfred slapped Mathieu's hand away.

"So? I don't care about that! I love you!" Mathieu couldn't help but turn red at the other's words. It was wrong. Forbidden.

"You're just confused. We're brothers. It's just admiration you're feeling right now." Though, honestly, he hoped it wasn't even if he knew it was.

"It isn't! What I felt for Iggy was admiration! What I feel for you is completely different! I love you Matty! I love you like I've never loved anyone before!" Mathieu's jaw dropped open at the confession.

"Alfred? Are you serious?" As if to answer the question his brother laid his lips upon Mathieu's own in a passionate kiss.

"Mmph! Al-" Mathieu broke the kiss and pushed his brother away.

"Matty... Please, please hear me out." Mathieu didn't look at him.

"What." He didn't make it sound like a question but apparently Alfred took it that way.

"I love you. I don't know why, but I've always seemed to want things that I shouldn't." Mathieu snorted.

"The more forbidden the fruit, the more I seem to covet it." With that he pushed the Mathieu down and climbed atop of him.

"Alfred, we can't..." Though, he really wanted to.

"Really? I think a certain someone disagrees with you." Alfred palmed his half-hard erection and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"_Fuck_!" He hissed.

"So, do you wanna continue?" Mathieu looked back to his brother finally.

"I think you know the answer unless you are as stupid as you look." Cheap shot.

"Hey! That's not very nice. Maybe I should just leave seeing as how you're being so mean." Mathieu gave him those puppy dog eyes his brother still wasn't immune to.

"You sure? I suppose I could just use that toy I bought earlier..." Alfred's eyes lit up at his words.

"T-toy? Y-you have a toy?" He probably shouldn't mention that it was just one of those limited addition teddy bears...

"Well, yeah... Don't you?" Suddenly Alfred became very quiet.

"I thought so." Wow, he really wouldn't have thought Alfred would have a toy like that. His brother was secretly a pervert. He must have gotten that from England.

"H-hey, you do too! S-so, are we gonna go to the bedroom or stay right here in your living room?" Mathieu smirked at him.

"So dull, don't you think? Why don't we spice it up a bit?" Alfred's eyes widened at him.

"Whadda ya mean?" He rolled his eyes.

"How about the shower? That's always fun."

"Sh-shower? I-I... I'd prefer if we went to the bedroom..."

"Or we could do it on the table..." Ooo! Looked like someone liked that idea.

"That's the French in you." He didn't deny that. His papa did have a bit of an influence on him.

"And the English in you?" Alfred ground his hips into the other's and Mathieu couldn't help but moan when he felt the Alfred's erection press against his own.

"Sh-shut it. Let's just fuck and get it over with." Commence the rolling of the eyes.

"You should spend more time with papa. You don't just fuck. You make love!" Mathieu pushed his brother off of him and grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the dining area.

"Wha?" Mathieu pushed his brother upon the table and climbed atop of him.

"Shut up and let me do what I know how to do." Mathieu took off his own shirt and stared down.

"This won't hurt you a bit." He stripped himself of his pants next and thoroughly enjoyed the looks of appreciation he was getting.

Next came the underwear and he made sure to go slowly just enough to earn a grunt of frustration.

"Patience. All good things come with time.~" Oh how he was going to enjoy this.

He placed two fingers at his brother's mouth hoping he would get the idea and suck, but of course he failed to comprehend what he wanted.

"Suck on them. Please?" It was added as an after thought.

"Only since you asked nicely." Alfred took them into his mouth and gave them gently, tentative licks. Mathieu pulled them away when he found them coated well enough. He trailed them down to his entrance and placed the first one in with a bit of discomfort.

"H-hey, we don't have t-to continue if you don't want to." The words weren't really meant, but he appreciated the effort.

"N-no, I want this, so be quiet." That shut him up real quick like.

He started to wiggle his finger around looking for that spot that would make this all the more enjoyable.

Soon he added another finger and scissored them trying to prepare himself for what he knew what was coming.

"Hey, Matty hurry up." That earned him a glare from the other.

"So impatient. Maybe I really should go get my toy." Not that a teddy bear would help him much.

"N-NO! Take your time. No need to hurry, right?" Mathieu smirked at him and removed his fingers and placed Alfred's member at his entrance.

He took a breath before he slowly lowered himself upon the other. It hurt to say the least, but he'd adjust eventually.

"_Shit_! Mathieu! So fucking _tight_! Are you a virgin?"

"N-none of your b-buisness! Nng..." Slowly he started moving his hips creating a slow and steady pace... Well, until he found that spot he was looking for.

"OH! _Alfred_! Fuck!" His hips started moving his hips faster and moaning with every hit to his prostate.

"Maaatttyyy!"

"A-Alfred! I-I'm s-so close!" His hips started to move even faster than before, if possible.

"M-me t-to! Oh!"

"AH! _Alfred_! OH! Gawd!" They rode out their orgasms together and Mathieu collapsed atop of his brother.

"Matty, that was amazing."

"Y-yeah."

"Hey, you never said it." Mathieu looked up at him confused and puzzled. Or as Alfred would call it, confuzzled.

"Said what?"

"You never said that you loved me too." Mathieu smiled up at him.

"Idiot. Of course I love you. If you ever ask me again I'm gonna heart you." He couldn't believe how stupid his brother could be sometimes.

"I love you too! Hey, can we get up? This table isn't very comfortable..." Mathieu couldn't suppress the giggles that erupted from him.

"No, I'm pretty comfortable."

"Matty..." That only brought forth more of those giggles.

* * *

A.N./ This is for one of my readers who favorited my story(ies)... ShadowfireNightblade


End file.
